islandside_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie (Pokémon)
Jessica, better known as Jessie (ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket. Personality Jessie is the short tempered one of the Team Rocket trio, having a very tough streak personality of being vain and very prone to anger. Every time she has stolen someone else's belongings or Pokémon, she always claims, "Your things are mine, my things are still mine." Due to her pride, she usually underestimates her opponents' strength, which is a cause for her own failure. Voice Actors *ContagiousFanatic Trivia *Jessie's and James' English names are derived from the notable outlaw Jesse James. **Jessie's name is sometimes misspelled as Jesse. This is possibly a reference to this origin. *In Plant It Now... Diglett Later, an old woman says to Jessie that she is 120 years old and Jessie says that's 10 times her age, meaning that she is only 12 years old. Because Jessie and James are described as idiotic, it could just be bad math on her part, or a typical case of a vain woman claiming to be younger than she really is, which would be within Jessie's character. *A running gag of the series is that Jessie is almost always the male when she and James disguise themselves as a couple. (One has to wonder if they have feelings for each other.) *In some scenes Jessie is seen without lipstick. Most of these scenes were animation mistakes only seen in a couple of frames, but a few instances were intentional, such as the depictions of her as a child and when she was working out at the gym. *Despite her and James being major characters throughout the anime and manga, they have only appeared in the first Generation games. *Jessie is the only female main character to appear in all generations of the anime. Misty only appeared as a main character in 2 generations while May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena have only appeared in 1 generation as a main character. **Additionally, she has appeared along with James and Meowth in all twenty movies. *The official Cartoon Network site for Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies had a typo for Jessie that did not have an "I" included in the character selection on the Title Header. *Out of her teammates, Jessie has the biggest appetite, as revealed in Choose it or Lose it, Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine, Doc Brock, and An Egg Scramble. *Jessie's hair was originally a pinkish shade of magenta that was sometimes switched with a reddish shade of magenta. In "Here's Lookin' At You, Elekid" in Pokémon Johto Journeys, her hair became a purplish shade of magenta. A similar color change also happened to James' hair. **This might have been caused by the change in medium when the series switched from hand-drawn to digital animation. *Jessie is the second main character to return a traded Pokémon in the series, re-receiving her Gourgeist in XY. **(The first was Ash, who regretted trading his Butterfree away in Battle Aboard the SS. Anne.) *Jessie bears a striking resemblance to Jessiebelle and James' mother. **This fact was commented on in Holy Matrimony! *Jessie's past contrasts James's past as she grew up poor and neglected while James grew up rich and emotionally abused. *At the ending of the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Jessie is shown to have married James and had a kid together sometime later. Category:Characters